


Fast learner

by wickedfrominnocence



Series: Let Me Show You [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedfrominnocence/pseuds/wickedfrominnocence
Summary: Regina wakes from a nightmare and Maleficent finds a way to calm her.





	Fast learner

It’s one of those nights when horrid visions invade her dreams; visions of the man she had been forced to call her husband, a man she’d been forced to serve. The visions have a whimper falling from her lips as her body tugs away from even the slightest of contact. That’s what has Maleficent’s eyes blinking open— the sudden loss of Regina tucked against her side wakes her instantly.

“Gina,” she breathed out when another whimper sounded through the chambers. Maleficent wants to reach for her, wants to pull Regina in and show her that nobody is going to hurt her like she’s being hurt in the dream— nightmare?— she’s having, but she knows she can’t do that in fear that the woman will retaliate without blinking an eye. So she goes slowly, reaches a hand over hesitantly until fingertips meet Regina’s hand. “Gina,” she murmurs again as her fingertips press between Regina’s fingers, loosely lacing their hands together.

Regina’s fingers grip hers for a moment before the woman startles awake, lungs gasping for air due to how suddenly she was ripped from her sleep (though she is thankful for it). 

Maleficent’s lips press to the woman’s shoulder, peppering kisses along her collarbone and up the curve of her neck. “It’s just me,” she whispers, finally feeling Regina begin to relax, her breath evening out slightly.

Rolling onto her side, Maleficent let her free hand move to Regina’s hip, fingertips tracing random patterns against it through the thin material of her nightgown. Only once Regina’s breathing has fully evened out and she tilts her head to press a kiss against Maleficent’s temple does the blonde make any kind of move.

Fingertips trail down further until they finally clutch at the fabric of Regina’s nightgown and tug it up some, allowing her hand to slip beneath it, fingers now dancing along Regina’s inner thigh, right up to her sex, though she doesn’t slip a finger between the woman’s folds, not yet. Instead, her fingers trace patterns down the opposite thigh, ghosting over sensitive skin and reveling in the feeling of goosebumps rising upon Regina’s flesh.

“It was just a dream,” she reminds, lips once again connecting with Regina’s skin, this time just beneath her jawline, “nobody is ever going to make you feel like that again.” She can feel Regina’s nod, her single sign of taking in Maleficent’s words.

It’s not long before Regina’s hips are shifting, angling to try to get Maleficent’s fingers right where she wants them, though the blonde doesn’t give in. “Here,” the word is whispered as Maleficent’s hands withdraw from Regina only to find the woman’s waist and help guide her so she’s sitting up and straddling one of Maleficent’s thighs. Instinctively, Regina’s hands fall to Maleficent’s torso, steadying herself with fingers splayed out along the woman’s ribs.

Maleficent’s hands slide down then, tugging the fabric of Regina’s nightgown up just a bit more to ease her movements. Maleficent’s hands find home against the curve of Regina’s ass then and she groaned as she guided Regina’s hips to rock against her thigh, letting her feel just how wet Regina had become at the slightest of touches.

The room goes silent then except for the occasional shuddered breath from Regina as she rocks against Maleficent slow and steady, her clit dragging along soft flesh.

“That’s it,” Maleficent finally breaks the silence, smiling warmly up at her lover in the darkness. She wants to tell her how good she is, how amazing it is to see Regina becoming okay with this side of herself, how alive that makes her feel in return, but she doesn’t. Instead, she pushes herself up some, smile widening just before she captured Regina’s lips with her own. It’s gentle, but that doesn’t stop Maleficent’s hands from speeding the pace up. Fingers knead into the soft flesh and cause Regina’s hips to jerk forward fast and hard. The movement has a moan being muffled into the kiss and Maleficent is more than happy to swallow the sound down. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

There’s a mumbled ‘yeah’ from Regina as her hips begin working at a faster pace, snapping hard and fast, gaining more friction. In turn, more gasps and moans pour from her lips and Maleficent is all too happy to put them to memory as her lips trail down Regina’s chin, under her jawline once more, down the column of her throat where teeth begin to nip. It’s when her teeth capture soft flesh between them and she suckles hard on it that Regina loses control; her hips losing rhythm, Maleficent’s name dripping from her lips over and over like a chant, her body writhing as she rides out her orgasm.

Regina slows moments later, taking in the way her sex slides so easily against Maleficent’s skin now. “I made a mess of you,” Regina states through a chuckle, hips finally stilling as her arms come to rest over Maleficent’s shoulders, dangling there loosely.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Maleficent retorts as one hand finally moves to slip between Regina’s legs, a single fingertip swiping up some of the wetness from her skin before so she can bring it to her lips and suckle on it. She doesn’t even have time to swallow the taste down before Regina is surging in for a kiss, this one more heated than the last, her tongue pressing into Maleficent’s mouth as if she was chasing the taste of herself. “Fast learner,” Maleficent comments through a grin once the kiss is broken.

“Good teacher,” Regina adds.


End file.
